Prise de conscience
by nourann
Summary: John s'est fait tirer dessus pendant qu'ils travaillaient sur un numéro. Une fois rentré à la bibliothèque, Finch le soigne. Tout deux prennent conscience d'à quel point ils tiennent l'un à l'autre, au delà de l'amitié. Rinch.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, ça va tout le monde ? me revoilà une petite fic Rinch, j'adore ce pairing en ce moment, et encore plus depuis que j'ai vu le 2x13, _Dead Reckoning._

Disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages de Person of Interest ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Harold entendait les bruits du combat depuis son oreillette. Comme à chaque fois, il attendait la fin en serrant les dents. Bientôt, Reese lui annoncerait d'une voix calme que tout allait bien. Après tout, il s'était sorti de situations bien pires. Une détonation claqua dans son oreille. Voilà. La situation était réglée.  
"M. Reese ? Tout va bien ?"  
Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'obtint pas de réponse.  
"M. Reese !" Il sentit la panique s'insinuer en lui, et grandir à mesure que les secondes passaient et que l'autre bout de la ligne restait désespérément silencieux.  
Il pianota à toute vitesse sur son clavier pour localiser John, et vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé de l'entrepôt où il s'était fait attaquer un peu plus tôt par les tueurs à gages payés pour tuer leur numéro. Ou du moins, son portable n'avait pas bougé. Il accéda aux caméras de surveillance, et constata qu'effectivement, il n'y avait plus personne sur place. _La suite des événements ne s'annonce pas sous un bon augure..._ pensa sombrement Finch alors qu'il vérifiait les caméras des alentours pour trouver le moindre signe de son ami. Il avait du mal à réfléchir calmement. Reese ne pouvait s'être volatilisé ! Il appela Carter pour qu'elle envoie des policiers sur place le plus vite possible. Puis il avisa du mouvement dans une ruelle. Il pourrait reconnaître ce costume n'importe où... John était vivant ! Visiblement blessé, il avait une main pleine de sang sur son épaule, et marchait rapidement. Mais il était vivant ! Soudain, horrifié, Finch remarqua un des tueurs non loin derrière John, qui ne l'avait pas vu. Avant d'avoir pu réagir, il vit l'homme sortir une arme et tirer sur la caméra. La panique revint, sournoise, s'infiltrant dans tout son être. Il chercha une autre caméra non loin. La plus proche qu'il trouva n'était pas orientée vers la scène. Finch ne put qu'entendre plusieurs coups de feu.

L'horreur de la situation le percuta de plein fouet. John était certainement mort. Mort. Il s'était battu un nombre incalculable de fois. Alors, qu'est ce qui avait été différent cette fois ?

Non. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était impossible, impensable. Pas lui. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Enfin, c'était John ! Son John, celui qui pouvait battre quasiment n'importe qui, n'importe comment. Il allait certainement surgir d'un instant à l'autre, en le faisant sursauter. Il lui adresserait son sourire si spécial. Celui qui lui donnait l'impression d'être protégé de tout. Et il lui dirait que tout allait bien.  
Mais personne ne vint. Il resta désespérément seul.  
Son portable sonna, c'était Carter. Finch n'avait pas envie qu'on lui annonce de vive voix la mort de son ami, c'était déjà bien assez insupportable ainsi. Il éteignit son téléphone.

Il se sentait vide. Sans Reese, il avait l'impression que sa vie avait perdu le peu de sens qu'il avait réussi à lui trouver. Qui sauverait les numéros avec lui ? Qui serait son ami, tout simplement ?  
Alors qu'il sombrait dans le désespoir, quelqu'un entra dans la bibliothèque.  
Le seul qui connaissait cet endroit était John. Mais il était mort. Sa paranoïa, additionnée à son état de choc, prit le dessus, et il ne fut plus en état de réfléchir correctement. Il parti se cacher plus loin entre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque.  
Il entendit la voix de John l'appeler, et une vague d'espoir le submergea. Mais il se reprit. John était mort, il allait devoir s'y faire... Cette hallucination venait certainement du choc, du déni, et aussi de la fatigue accumulée au cours des derniers jours. Du moins essayait-il d'en persuader la lueur d'espoir qui s'était nichée en lui.  
"Finch ?"  
C'était trop réaliste... Tant pis, il devait vérifier, il devait être sûr. Il retourna sur ses pas.  
John se tenait là, à côté du bureau, une main appuyée sur sa blessure. Il semblait être à bout de forces. Finch fut prit d'un vertige. Il voulut parler, mais sa gorge était trop serrée. Il marcha aussi vite qu'il put dans la direction de son ami, pour s'assurer qu'il était réellement là, et dû se faire violence pour ne pas le serrer dans ses bras.  
"On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme, Finch." lâcha John avec un sourire qui se transforma vite en grimace de douleur. _C'est à peu près ça, oui..._ pensa Finch. Puis il se reprit.  
"Asseyez vous ici et ne bougez pas." dit-il en désignant le siège en face de l'ordinateur. "Je vais chercher le kit de premiers secours."  
Il revint quelques instants plus tard. Il ouvrit la chemise de John et secoua la tête en voyant la blessure.  
"C'est moins pire que ça en a l'air, Harold. La balle m'a juste traversé l'épaule, mais n'a rien touché d'important."  
"Juste traversé l'épaule !" Finch faillit s'étrangler. "Vous... vous auriez pu... y rester !" acheva péniblement l'informaticien en terminant le pansement.  
"Peut-être. Mais je suis toujours là." répondit doucement Reese en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.  
Finch se perdit dans les yeux de John pendant quelques secondes.  
Puis se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se gifla mentalement. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Maintenant, Reese devait certainement se douter de quelque chose. Il partit ranger le kit pour s'accorder un peu de solitude. _Ne pas se laisser déborder par ses sentiments._ Il y arrivait très bien habituellement. Sauf avec John. Il prit une longue inspiration avant de revenir auprès de lui.  
"Merci, Finch. Je vais y aller."  
Son ami l'arrêta alors qu'il esquissait un mouvement pour se lever.  
"Je préfère que vous restiez ici pour la nuit, M. Reese."  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais bien."  
Finch haussa un sourcil.  
"Vous venez de vous faire tirer dessus. De plus, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse appeler cela «aller bien»."  
John soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.  
"Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me materne. J'ai vu pire, vous le savez."  
Finch haussa le ton.  
"Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas prendre soin de vous. De plus, je ne vous materne pas ! J'ai eu peur pour vous ! Je vous ai cru mort !" Il secoua la tête. "Je veux être sur que... que vous soyez quelque part où vous pourrez être soigné, vu que vous négligez de le faire... C'est si difficile à comprendre ?" Il s'admonesta. _Ne pas se laisser déborder par ses sentiments, hein ? C'est réussi..._  
Reese, surpris de cet éclat de voix de la part de son patron, habituellement calme, ne sut que répondre. Il hésita. Après tout, il pouvait rester là... Cela leur ferait plaisir à tout les deux, et ici, c'était le seul endroit où il se sentait vraiment chez lui.  
"Bon... Si vous y tenez autant..." dit-il finalement.  
Quand il vit le visage de Finch s'éclairer d'un léger sourire, il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.


	2. Chapter 2

Reese émergea lentement des brumes du sommeil. Il reconnut la bibliothèque, puis les événements de la veille lui revinrent, accompagnés d'une douleur lancinante à l'épaule. Il se redressa en grimaçant, dans l'intention de s'éclipser discrètement. Mais c'était compter sans Finch, qui était resté pour veiller sur lui.  
"Enfin réveillé, M. Reese ?"  
John se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.  
"Enfin ?"  
"Vous avez dormi 10 heures d'affilée. Votre corps avait visiblement besoin de récupérer."  
"10 heures..." répéta Reese d'un air abasourdi. Depuis combien de temps avait-il dormi aussi longtemps ? Il fut soudain gêné de penser à Finch veillant sur lui 10 heures durant. Gêné également de penser qu'il se sentait suffisamment en confiance en sa présence pour se laisser aller. _Ne pas se laisser aller, surtout avec Finch._ John avait comprit quelque temps auparavant que ce qu'il ressentait envers l'informaticien était plus que de l'amitié. Au fil du temps, il avait appris à voir l'homme derrière le milliardaire reclus qui passait son temps avec des ordinateurs. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes, mais avec Harold, c'était différent. Il se sentait bien avec lui, il était plus qu'une machine à tuer anonyme au service de la CIA, il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui. Il était sûr que cet amour n'était pas partagé, du moins jusqu'à hier. Harold l'avait regardé d'une telle manière, avait insisté pour qu'il reste, avait veillé sur lui... Mais après tout, l'informaticien pouvait s'être inquiété pour lui juste en tant qu'ami. Quand il était rentré, il était exténué et avait perdu pas mal de sang. Il avait certainement dû s'imaginer tout ça. John décida de ne pas plus s'appesantir sur le sujet.  
"Et si vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?" demanda Finch, le sortant de ses pensées.  
"Carter ne vous a pas appelé ?" s'étonna Reese.  
"Si, mais je croyais... qu'elle allait m'annoncer votre mort, alors je n'ai pas décroché. J'ai vu l'homme vous suivre, tirer sur la caméra, et j'ai entendu des coups de feu."  
"Oh... Je vois. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété." dit-il d'un ton doux. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Finch, et lui adressa _ce_ sourire. "Au début, ils ont pris le dessus, et ont réussi à m'arracher mon portable. Mais j'ai pu finalement les neutraliser, mis à part celui qui m'a suivi, il s'était enfui. Carter est arrivée juste après qu'il aie tiré sur la caméra. Les coups de feu que vous avez entendu provenaient de la police."  
Finch acquiesça, mais n'ajouta rien. Il savourait la tranquillité du moment, la présence réconfortante de John, le contact avec lui, le fait que son ami soit encore en vie.  
Reese finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main, et se sentit à nouveau gêné. Il se leva.  
"Merci pour tout, Finch. J'y vais, prévenez-moi quand nous aurons un nouveau numéro." Il récupéra sa veste et sortit.

Finch soupira. Vu comment Reese avait fui après leur conversation, il était évident qu'hier soir, il avait compris ses sentiments. Et qu'il ne les partageait pas. Mais la manière dont il lui avait sourit, parlé, touché et rassuré... _Arrête de te faire des idées, Harold..._  
Il secoua la tête et retourna à ses ordinateurs. Tant pis. Il se contenterait de penser à lui, d'être avec lui, de parler avec lui. Il était proche de celui qu'il aimait, et c'était déjà bien, même si cela s'avérait parfois être douloureux.

Après être sorti, Reese erra sans but dans New York. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne cessait de penser à Finch. Finch le soignant, insistant pour qu'il reste, veillant sur lui. Et surtout, le regard qu'il avait posé sur lui la veille le hantait. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'il signifiait.  
John fut détourné de ses pensées par la faim. Il était midi passé, il se demanda si Harold avait déjà mangé. Peut être qu'il tenait là une occasion de retourner le voir.  
Il alluma son oreillette.  
"Vous êtes la, Finch ?"  
"Toujours, M. Reese."  
Il se sentit soudain intimidé. Il se racla la gorge.  
"Vous avez mangé ?"  
"Pas encore. Vous venez juste de partir."  
"Vous voulez que j'aille nous acheter de la nourriture à emporter ?"  
Il sentit Finch hésiter.  
"Ce serait avec plaisir."  
"Chez moi, dans un quart-d'heure ?"  
"Très bien." déclara Finch avant de raccrocher.  
John sourit. Harold avait accepté ! Il partit dans la direction d'un restaurant qu'il connaissait, le cœur léger et joyeux.

* * *

voilà pour le moment, le dernier chapitre devrait arriver dans pas longtemps, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review^^


	3. Chapter 3

voilà le dernier chapitre, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Finch, un peu nerveux, frappa à la porte du loft qu'il avait offert à John. Depuis l'intérieur, la voix de son ami lui dit d'entrer. Il poussa la porte. John sortait des boites d'un sac portant le logo d'un restaurant rapide des environs.  
"Hey, Finch." le salua Reese en souriant.  
Finch hocha la tête.  
"M. Reese. Vous allez bien ?"  
"Oui. Vous devriez arrêtez de vous inquiéter tout le temps comme ça. Le stress, c'est mauvais pour la santé."  
''Humph. Vous devriez arrêter de ne jamais vous inquiéter de ce qui vous arrive. Se faire tirer dessus, c'est mauvais pour la santé.'' répliqua l'informaticien.

Finch vit très bien que son ami se retenait de rire, mais il l'ignora et s'assit. Ils commencèrent leur repas. Ils mangèrent dans une ambiance agréable, parlant de tout et de rien, heureux d'être ensemble sans travailler sur un numéro.

Quand Reese se leva pour débarrasser la table, il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur quand sa blessure protesta.  
Finch se leva.  
"M. Reese ! Votre épaule !"  
Une tache de sang avait commencé à fleurir sur la chemise de John.  
"Ça va, Finch. Ne paniquez pas." répliqua calmement l'ex-agent.  
"Où est votre trousse de secours ?" le pressa Finch, ignorant sa dernière remarque.  
"Salle de bain." indiqua John avec réticence.  
"Bien."  
Il partit, revint peu après avec la dite trousse, et s'assit sur le canapé. Reese, voyant qu'il n'y échapperait pas, s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés. Finch déboutonna sa chemise et dégagea l'épaule.  
"Vraiment, John, quand prendrez vous soin de vous ?" chuchota-t-il, plus pour lui que pour son ami.  
Reese ne répondit pas. Finch retira le pansement, et commença à désinfecter la plaie. John tressaillit au contact des doigts de Harold contre sa peau.  
"Excusez moi, je vais faire plus attention." dit Finch, se méprenant sur la raison de la réaction de son ami.  
"Ça va, Harold." répondit Reese, la voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée, nota Finch.  
Il termina le pansement.  
"Je suis désolé que cet emploi vous cause de pareils ennuis, M. Reese."  
"Je connais les risques. Et puis, vous savez, c'est plus qu'un job, c'est un but."  
"Mais... je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre. Cette nuit, je... j'ai eu si peur..."  
"Shhh. Je suis là. Je resterais là." dit-il en le serrant contre lui. _Parce que je vous aime... _ajouta-t-il en son for intérieur.  
Ils ne bougèrent pas. Un ange passa.  
"Harold ?"  
"Oui ?"  
"Merci. De m'avoir sauvé. D'être là."  
"Toujours, M. Reese." répondit-il avec un léger sourire.  
Reese mourait d'envie de l'embrasser, de le serrer dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.  
Finalement, tout son self-control ne put le retenir. Il s'approcha, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis s'écarta précipitamment et détourna les yeux. Que venait-il de faire ? Il s'était laissé emporter par la plénitude du moment. Peut-être qu'il avait interprété le comportement de Harold juste en fonction de ses sentiments. Peut-être qu'il n'avait vu que ce qu'il voulait voir. Harold allait certainement lui jeter un regard glacial et partir...  
"Désolé, Finch. Je..." Il fut interrompu par la bouche de Finch sur la sienne. Harold l'embrassa désespérément, le plaquant contre lui. John cessa de penser, l'emprisonna dans ses bras et approfondit le baiser.  
A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.  
Ils ne parlèrent pas, se noyant dans le regard de l'autre, y voyant le miroir de ce qu'ils ressentaient, un sourire se dessinant sur leurs lèvres.  
John serra Harold contre lui. L'informaticien écouta le cœur de son ami battre dans sa poitrine, et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Chacun d'eux se sentait merveilleusement bien, soulagés d'un poids et remplis de l'amour de l'autre.  
Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, et Finch finit par s'endormir, bercé par la respiration de Reese, fatigué par les longues heures passées à le veiller.


End file.
